


Fill: Snow

by popfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Snow, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short scene written for Maggie's one word prompt fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fill: Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hardticket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardticket/gifts).



Scott could hear Derek calling for them, but he couldn't care less. The snow was falling softly through the branches of the trees, dappling the ground with white, and he wanted to spend a few more minutes standing still with his head tipped back, catching the flakes on his tongue.

He had his eyes closed, snow melting on his eyelashes, but he could hear the crunch of dead leaves and pine needles as Isaac crept up behind him. Stealth was hard to pull off when you're trying to sneak attack a werewolf, but Scott didn't move, waiting to see what Isaac was planning.

He yelped when he felt the sting of cold against the back of his neck, sliding down his spine, and jerked his head upright as Isaac bolted away laughing.

"There's barely any snow on the ground, how did you manage to find so much of it?" Scott shouted, dancing around plucking at the back of his jacket, trying to get all the snow out of it. It melted against the heat of his skin, soaking the waistband of his jeans.

Isaac's only answer was a bark of laughter, and Scott followed the sound to find him slumped against a tree, cackling. "Your face," he gasped. "Hilarious."

"Not cool," Scott said, but he couldn't help his grin. Isaac's cheeks were bright red, more from laughing than the cold, and his curls were getting damp, a few flakes of snow caught in them, sparkling in the weak winter sunlight.

"I beg to differ," Isaac said, gulping in breaths and holding his side.

Scott shoved at his shoulder, Derek's voice calling out again, closer this time.

Isaac cocked his head to the side, smirked, and circled Scott's wrist with one hand, yanking him forward for a kiss, a quick press of warm lips that made Scott forget all about his damp shirt and jeans, and released him just as Derek broke into their clearing.


End file.
